


The world makes sense from your window seat

by Luccy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, my city now, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luccy/pseuds/Luccy
Summary: Here Be Starop Drabbles. yeet.





	The world makes sense from your window seat

**Author's Note:**

> title doesn't have much relevance, Heart by Sleeping at Last just happens to be one of my favorite songs. disclaimer: i'm a little sap gremlin and it's fun to write from the perspective of a character who will never admit they actually appreciate it.

Starscream woke in the middle of the night, an uneasy plummeting dream shaking his processors awake. He twitched, seeking purchase, and immediately finding it in a comfortable, calming solidity of the mech slumbering peacefully beside him, an arm of his steadying the seeker's sudden twitch. His mate recharged ever so like a rock. At moments like these, Starscream was grateful for it. 

Turning his head, he noticed the glow of both Luna 1 and 2 slithering through the wide, clear window, stars surrounding them dimly blinking as their light unsuccessfully competed with the one emanated by the two mechanical moons. As his chronometers further confirmed it, it was far too early to get up. Yet, it's not as if he really wanted to.

Slowly releasing some air from his vents, he relaxed. He moved his till then curled up arm to wrap it around his mate's warm torso. Primus help him if Optimus awoke to see him stoop to such lovey-dovey silliness. The servo around his own waist flexed, fingers winding around Starscream's red hip plating. It startled him for a second, but the bond didn't budge - must have simply been an involuntary reflex. 

Still, this felt good. Starscream offlined his optics to nuzzle into the crook of his mate's neck, and he fell back into recharge, secretly revelling in the sappiness of it all. 

 

\- - - - -

 

And so they arrived. It was a nice house, not as luxurious as the palace had been of course, but frankly, they're retired now, they don't need that much. It was in a good, quiet part of the suburbs, their friends were pretty close, and there was a decent landing spot on the roof for Starscream's indulgence. 

Resigning from primehood wasn't as big of a deal as either of them thought it would be, as they somehow managed to keep the paparazzi away and their new location mostly private, so now all that was left to do was to install several security cameras and alarms, because even with all the measures they had taken and the fact that age did not make them any less skilled in battle, with an ex-Decepticon SIC and an once-Prime in the same spot, it was an unfortunate given some people would be tempted to come at them eventually. 

Prime held Starscream's servo as they were stepping out of their transport. Starscream hadn't really had the chance to see much of the house before, due to the fact that his sappy conjunx wanted to keep it a surprise - “a kind of a gift, for both of us”, as he summarized it, and, well, Starscream's wings were angling in excitement at the very sight of the marked and enforced landing at the roof. 

Optimus, no, Orion now, led him to the front of the little would-be crystal garden, clutching his servo somewhat more tightly. For whatever reason, he was nervous about this, the bond was saying as much too. 

“This is it”, He said, looking down at his seeker with a shaky smile on his face, already adorned by a few metal-wrinkles Starscream loved so much and yet had little luxury of seeing until he finally took that mask off for good after his resignation.

“It is. It's nice”, He replied, his own lips curling up slightly as his optics darted from his mate's to the paved pathway before them. 

There was an odd change in Orion’s expression, his anxiety spiking through their bond for a klik. He suddenly moved, and before Starscream could react, he was being picked up and carried by his waist and the underside of his knees, his mood shifting in a single klik while an indignant yelp escaped from his vocalizer. Primus, how was Orion even capable of doing that now?!

“Let me go, you oaf! What do you think you are doing?!”, he rasped in his trademark screech.

Orion stopped in his stride to look up at his mate, face and voice soft and hopeful. “Carrying you across the threshold?”  
Starscream frowned for a moment, looking through the web-database inwardly. Upon finding results, he blinked, and the frown disappeared completely. 

“Oh.”, he simply whispered as his arms moved from pushing at his mate's shoulders to curling around his neck, helms pressed together on the sides as he attempted to hide the energon rushing into his face and the smile that was threatening to cleave his helm in half.


End file.
